Kaecilius
Kaecilius was a sorcerer who was once a member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts. He is now the leader of the Zealots. Biography ''Doctor Strange Prelude ''To be added ''Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot ''To be added ''Doctor Strange Like many students at Kamar-Taj, Kaecilius arrived at the mystical compound seeking the secrets of The Multiverse. He turned his back on The Ancient One and her teachings when he believed certain knowledge was being kept from him. It's within these forbidden powers Kaecilius sees the answer to all mankind's suffering—the ability to alleviate the pains of the human condition. Kaecilius, joined by his Zealot followers, will use every malevolent tool at his disposal to see our reality melded with shadowy powers of this other dimension even if it leads to the destruction of existence as we know it. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Empowered Abilities:' After empowering himself and the Zealots, Kaecilius was granted abilities that enhanced his physical activity. **'Enhanced Strength:' Kaecilius is strong enough to lift Strange with his bare hands. **'Enhanced Speed:' Kaecilius is fast enough to chase Strange in the Mirror Dimension and in the end captured him. **'Enhanced Durability:' Kaecilius was able take hits from mystical spells and able to survive several stories high. **'Enhanced Agility:' Kaecilius is very agile as when he fight with Strange. He was able to dodging from being hit by Strange. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' Kaecilius was very coordinated, able to sneak up and attack the Ancient One after dodging her attacks. *'Master Sorcerer:' Kaecilius is one of the most powerful Masters of the Mystic Arts, possessing a considerable mastery of the mystic arts and with the help of numerous mystical artifacts and relics, in addition to his astral powers, Kaecilius is able to gain access to a multitude of mystical powers. **'Eldritch Magic Manipulation:' Kaecilius is able to create, shape and manipulate Eldritch Magic. **'Teleportation:' Using a Sling Ring, Kaecilius is able to open a fiery portal to another location, gaining ability to move tremendous distances instantaneously. **'Interdimensional Travel:' Using the same Sling Ring, Kaecilius can travel between different dimensions and universes, crossing over different planes of existence or travelling across various forms of reality. **'Dark Dimension Manipulation:' After performing the ritual to tap into the powers of the Dark Dimension, Kaecilius was able to manipulate space. This allowed him to warp and twist the landscape of the Mirror Dimension, as well as the inside of the New York Sanctum. Also, he could run on walls and ceilings, totally disregarding gravity. He could also use his manipulation of space to conjure Space Shards. In addition, his momentum seemed enhanced to the point where he could easily send someone flying with his attacks, especially while defying gravity. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-hand Combatant/Martial Artist:' Kaecilius was a truly formidable and vicious hand-to-hand combatant. He maintained the upper hand in a duel with Stephen Strange but was defeated after Strange managed to trap him. He also won in a fight with the Ancient One, ultimately killing her. *'Skilled Swordsman:' Kaecilius was a skilled swordsman. Relationships *Adria - Wife; deceased. *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Ancient One - Master and leader, turned enemy and victim; deceased. **Karl Mordo - Ally turned enemy. **Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange - Enemy. **Wong - Ally turned enemy. *Dormammu - Ally turned killer. *Zealots - Allies. Behind the scenes ''To be added Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 film) **''Doctor Strange'' - Mads Mikkelsen *Marvel Cinematic Universe (2 comics) **''Doctor Strange Prelude'' (First appearance) **''Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot'' Trivia To be added Gallery ''Doctor Strange'' Doctor Strange Still 08.jpg Doctor Strange Still 17.jpg Doctor Strange Still 26.jpg Doctor Strange - Kaecilius - September 26 2016 - 1.jpg Doctor Strange - September 26 2016 - 9.jpeg Mads-mikkelsen-doctor-strange.jpg Doctor_Strange_HQ_Still_16.jpg Doctor_Strange_Zealots_still.jpg Promotion, Filming and Concept art Doctor Strange Filming 49.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 50.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 51.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 52.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 53.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 54.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 55.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 78.jpg Doctor Strange Filming 79.jpg Doctor Strange - Promo - August 17 2016.jpeg Doctor Strange IMAX Poster.jpg Doctor Strange Character Posters 05.jpg Doctor Strange Latin Poster 04.jpg The Zealots.JPG Scythe Daggers BTS.png Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts members Category:Zealots members Category:Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Characters with Magic Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased